New Liberty Republic
Formation and History Pre-Independence New Liberty was once a colony founded by the United Nations Space Command, one of the farthest from Earth and and in a pretty much unchartered sector of space. The planet housed a few million colonists at first, and slowly explorers and other people began to arrive from the rest of the colony worlds. A large abundance of natural resources brought companies to the planet, and development of the land rapidly began. Soon New Liberty was a bustling planet, with over 500 million people and the self sufficiency of a nation in itself. When the Human-Covenant War began, the planet was held until late 2550. In December the Covenant mounted an invasion, destroying the warships defending them and forcing the damaged ones to land in thick forest for cover. The ground invasion took hold next, the citizens and soldiers managing to hold out for a 6 months as gunsmiths began manufacturing new rifles and sidearms for the military forces left. Militias were formed and a resistance mounted. For some reason the Covenant had not glassed New Liberty which was later found because it had an inumerable amount of Forerunner artifacts. The hidden military force managed to storm a Covenant Assault Carrier, and use the Energy Projector to destroy the other 4 ships. The planet was free, but there was no contact with the UNSC. New Liberty was independent. Independence The surviving civilians and military personnel set out to rebuild the planet, believing that they were the last of mankind after 10 years of discontinued contact with the UNSC. With out an effective form of government, most of New Liberty remained in chaos and poverty, so a militia leader named Draius Freeman took charge and organized the rebuilding and militarization of the new nation, in case of another Covenant attack. As resources began to run low the old UNSC frigates were used to colonize the rest of the system, and by the year 2596 over a dozen more were under the Republics control. New warships and materials were made, the New Liberty Republic becoming something akin to modern day Israel, with the national discipline of North Korea. When the UNSC finally made contact with the Republic, it was sent back a warning message. The aging president was outraged that they were abandoned once, and that a reunification would 'never happen again under the same pretext. Military Most citizens of the New Liberty Republic have undergone basic military training, always on the alert for remnant forces of the Covenant Empire. The largest branch of the military is the Army (NLA), having a quarter million troops and being the most heavily funded. The Navy (NLN) controls the skies, armed with 14 Frigates and a newly built Marathon-class Cruiser, with a further 9 captured CCS-Battlecruisers. The Marine Corps (LMC) is the second most funded of the branches, and constantly keeps the zones around the small nation safe from pirates and other threats. List of Solar Systems *Capitol System (Capitalus Outburi) Planets: New Liberty, Agrani, Burrow, Pump, and Greenhaven. *Fable System (Saviorus Luminai) Planets: Fable, Lumination (Satellite of Fable), Jinx, Loralii. *Opal System (Opal Tershix) Planets: Opal, Torque, Quartz, Diamond, Crystal. *Silver System (Silvius Rallo) Planets: Silver, Gold, Copper, Bronze, Steel, Aluminum, Iron, Titanium. More as it expands. Trivia